


се ля ви

by orphan_account



Category: Ancient History RPF, Punic Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 西庇阿/汉尼拔无差，在以弗所的会面。
Relationships: Scipio Africanus/Hannibal Barca
Kudos: 7





	се ля ви

BC195 以弗所

迎接罗马使节团的宴会持续至半夜仍未结束。宴席尾声总是失序的狂欢，更别提安条克根本无心管束。国王的廷臣不少与歌伎双双离开，剩下的多半醉到难以分辨场合，对酒侍纠缠不休。

汉尼拔对这种场合一向难以适应，然则他有必要出席。罗马来使的原因不做他想，汉尼拔已逃避罗马的追缉十馀年，元老院仍未曾放弃。至少安条克足够骄傲也足够愚蠢，汉尼拔确定他无意倾向罗马。

罗马遣使叙利亚并非意外之事，然而那使节并非寻常元老。

普布里乌斯.科尔涅留斯.西庇阿——或更通俗的“非洲征服者”，唯一击败过汉尼拔的人。

自从十年前在札马的会谈后，汉尼拔未曾再见过西庇阿。他惊讶于西庇阿的变化——岁月对他并不仁慈，罗马人的神色疲倦，那些关于首席元老苦于宿疾的传闻似乎确有其事。他注意到西庇阿今晚很少进食，酒亦喝得不多。

罗马人与国王谈笑风生，却屡屡瞥向汉尼拔。西庇阿似乎犹豫着什么事，终于起身向他走来。

“汉尼拔.巴卡。”西庇阿对上他的视线：“这十年你变了很多。”

“而这十年没有让你变得更加明智，普布里乌斯.科尔涅留斯。”汉尼拔注意到罗马人装作不经意的看向此处，“隔牆有耳，你的元老院可不会喜欢的。”

“谁在乎呢。他们对我的不满已经够多了，不差这一桩。你该看看加图是怎麽说我的，他的起诉书上的罪状连我自己都不知道。”西庇阿在他身边坐下，为自己倒了杯酒，“而且这可是公务，汉尼拔。他们对我的期待约莫只有让你没空谋划着进攻罗马。”

“让你来浪费我的时间？真是荣幸。”他语带讽刺，西庇阿似乎毫不介意。

“我可不会说是浪费时间。”西庇阿的笑容让他看上去年轻了些，他倾身在汉尼拔的耳边说道“我跟你一样讨厌这宴会，溜出去如何？”

他们并肩离开宴席，来到户外花园，西庇阿拎着一壶葡萄酒，他示意汉尼拔带上熏肉与乳酪。宫殿内的欢声笑语逐渐远去。

“你的国王看上去可紧张了，他似乎担心我们会谋杀彼此。”西庇阿笑道，几杯酒让他更为健谈。

“他不是我的王。”

“这表示你仍效忠迦太基，即使在他们背弃你之后？”

这是个尖锐的问题。汉尼拔意识到这很可能决定罗马方对他的后续动作。他大可搪塞而过，但西庇阿的语气裡流露的同理心让他犹豫。据闻他的宿敌在罗马饱受同僚阻挠，加图不只对迦太基满怀仇恨，似乎对救国的将军也颇有怨言。

“是的。”他决定在西庇阿的仁慈上赌一把，“你也仍效忠罗马，不是吗？”

“无论如何她是我的祖国，正如你对迦太基。”西庇阿苦笑，替汉尼拔满上酒杯。

汉尼拔无意否认。流淌在他血管内的每一滴血液都属于迦太基。

“我想知道，你为何要与罗马为敌？”西庇阿问道，凝视着汉尼拔严峻的侧面。

“我们的民族本该互相征战，埃涅阿斯的后裔。”迦太基人回答。

若传说属实，当狄朵赤足踏上火葬堆时，她的爱人正起帆航向朱庇特应许的王国。论起背信弃义，由罗马人来指责迦太基人未免讽刺。

“那麽，你以狄朵的復仇者自许？”

“我完成了她的诅咒，战争被带到了义大利的门口，特洛伊的移民死于火与剑之下，如她所言……而迦太基或许将步上更惨烈的命运。”

“至少在我有生之年，罗马军团不会踏上阿非利加。”

汉尼拔足够了解他的敌人，知道西庇阿坚定言词背后只有微弱的信心：他的权力建立在沙上，如今局势益发不利于他。

他们沉默，凝视苍白硕大的月亮沉入地平线。

汉尼拔想起查马的年轻胜利者，以及更早之前，在提基努斯河畔惊鸿一瞥的少年骑兵。在如此近的距离之下，西庇阿彷彿是汉尼拔记忆中那凯旋将军的黯淡影子。他的长发略显稀疏，月光在他消瘦的面颊上投上深重阴影。

汉尼拔与罗马的第一场与最后一场战役，西庇阿都参与其中：一切开始自提基努斯河，而后是坎奈，最终他们来到札马。历史会自己押韵，他们的命运自始至终缠绕在一起。他与西庇阿已然成为一对象征，并非肉体凡躯，而是逝去英雄的一部分，代表两种力量、两种对立的意识之间的对抗。他们或许将作为一对永久对立的敌人，注定要毁灭彼此的人物为后人铭记。

“我很庆幸对手是你。你的战术与你的指挥，我从未见过有人像你一样思考。”西庇阿开口。

汉尼拔知道那感觉。那是横越战场的无声对话，以部队的部属、士卒的移动交谈。有时候，那像是你已经认识了你的敌人许多年。没人能像西庇阿那样摸透他的想法，甚至将他的战术进一步改良。这听上去颇为讽刺：他的敌人可能是世上唯一了解他的人。

“你学得很好。我接获伊里帕的战报时非常惊讶。”那是坎奈的翻版，同样的缜密计划，在陷阱啓动的一刻敌军便注定被歼灭。“很显然，罗马也找到了他们的汉尼拔。”

“那来自于你。无法否认，你造就了我。”

那是赤裸的剖白，西庇阿从未对他人坦诚过他受敌人的影响有多深。

“我花了一辈子思考怎麽击败你，也许那其实不是我想要的。”西庇阿的声音沙哑。或许是酒精的关係，他听上去略显迷惑。

那句话悬浮在他们之间，像是昭示着某种远远超乎敌对关係的可能。西庇阿凝视着汉尼拔，眼神裡是他无法理解的情绪，他的手微微颤栗。

一瞬间，汉尼拔想询问他所寻求到底是什么，然而他恐惧于揭露答案。

最终他只是说：“我们实在花了太久互相对抗，至少现在我们在这裡。”

”是的。“西庇阿平静地微笑。

之后他们未再交谈。西庇阿与他并肩而坐，直到第一道曙光出现在地平线。某种汉尼拔说不上的事物似乎结束了。

”愿福尔图娜眷顾你的道路。“西庇阿犹豫着握住汉尼拔的手，指尖在他的掌心画过，停留得比合宜的礼节更久一些，“再会。”

“再会。”汉尼拔低声说道，“或许我们的道路将再次交会。”

他们都心知肚明这愿望机会渺茫，但没人愿意说破。

西庇阿对他微笑：“我也如此希望。”

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬过来存个档


End file.
